Another one!
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Goku returns to earth after another battle to protect earth and his training with King Kai and learns he has a daughter named Ringo How will he feel about being the father to another Saiyan child! What kind of relationship will they have! Goku, Gohan and OC, TrunksxOC, Bulla and OC


**Hey Guys I just finished writing this fan fiction**

**I hope you like it and please review. It's very new and I just wrote it so please be kind**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Goku was making his way home whistling cheerfully. He had been busy training with King Kai but had never expected to stay as long as he had. It seemed that despite the fact he got stronger through training he seemed to miss out on large chunks of his life.<p>

According to Chi-Chi's last letter she had some big news for him. She had been busy training Gohan and Goten while he was away. It took her a long time but she had managed to which he was proud of her for. During the upbringing of their 2 sons she had changed a great deal and her strength had grown both emotionally and physically.

Eventually he reached the house and was greeted by Gohan and Goten. They shared some friendly words and some handshakes. They had both grown into fine young men and powerful warriors.

Gohan was now 27 and was dating Videl. They were very close and had a good sense of trust in one another. There was hope that they would settle down sometime and start a family as they made a good pair.

Goten was 17 and in the end stages of his training with Piccolo. He and Trunks were close friends and sometimes hung out. He was yet to find a girlfriend but was not very concerned about it at the moment.

"Have you seen your mother?" Goku asked curiously. It had been some time since he had seen his lover and missed her greatly; she was a unique soul and would never meet another like her.

"She's inside with Ringo" Gohan said kindly.

"Ringo?" Goku said in a confused manner. What exactly had Chi-Chi been up to while he was away; hopefully she hadn't cheated on him or started seeing someone else believing he was dead.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried happily rushing outside and hugging him. She had missed him so much and hoped that he would at least stay a bit longer this time.

Goku hugged her back hesitantly. What secrets had she been keeping from him and what was this big surprise she had in mind; hopefully a delicious meal.

Chi-Chi pulled away and gazed into his eyes lovingly "I've missed you so much Goku. I'm glad to see your home safe" she said tearfully.

Goku smiled warmly "Me too Chi-Chi it's been too long since I was home" he said gently. She was more emotional than usual which worried him and raised the question of whether or not she was cheating on him or keeping secrets.

"I have somebody who wants to meet you Goku. I know you'll be so proud" Chi-Chi said happily. Her brown eyes twinkled with happiness and she was very excited. She took his hand and led him inside the house. She was pulling him a bit too hard and was very excited meaning something had happened.

Goku was very confused by all this. He had not the slightest idea of what was happening to him and was very confused by all this. Eventually they came to a halt in the living room much to his relief.

"Ringo-Chan we have a visitor" Chi-Chi called loudly. Her voice was filled with excitement and joy.

Suddenly some light but fast footsteps were heard. They were coming from the direction of the dining room. Eventually a young girl came running into the room wearing a massive smile upon her face.

"Goku I would like to introduce you to OUR daughter. Her name is Ringo as in apple" Chi-Chi explained proudly with a loving smile.

Goku was rather stunned but considering the intimacy between he and Chi-Chi before he left earth wasn't surprising. It did make a nice change considering that they had 2 boys already. It was a relief to know it was a new family member rather than something as awful as he thought it could be.

Ringo was a very pretty and well built young girl. She had her mother's brown eyes and black hair which was styled into 2 buns either side of her head; She had an M shaped parting which she suited rather well. Her chest size was at least a B cup and rather well proportioned for someone her age. She was wearing a red sleeveless Chinese top, Black knee length trousers and black pumps. For accessories she had black fingerless gloves and a white sash around her waist.

"Nice to meet you daddy. My name is Son Ringo" The girl said proudly with a cheery smile. She was very polite meaning Chi-Chi had been strict on manners.

Goku smiled "Nice to meet you too Ringo. My name is Goku" he said kindly. Knowing that she was a respectable young lady reassured him and gave him hope for her future.

"Has she been doing any training or just studying?" Goku asked curiously. It had been a ritual of Chi-Chi's to force her kids to study 24/7 even if they didn't want to.

Chi-Chi smiled "Surprisingly both. She trains early in the morning and in the late evening. In the time in between she studies diligently and creates good time slots. It's fair to say she puts her brother's to shame" she said proudly.

Goku was impressed. Usually the kids would complain bitterly about studying and rebel against their mother but it seemed Ringo was very different.

"Does she have a tail?" Goku asked sternly. Of course being half-Saiyan she would have one but they caused a lot of trouble. In the past his enemies had used it as a weapon to destroy earth and emotional scars had been left with the victims.

Chi-Chi shook her head "No I asked piccolo to remove it at birth. She still has her alien powers but has no problem with turning into Oozaru" she explained.

Goku was relieved. Despite it being out of her control he would hate for his only daughter to go through such a thing. It had happened to him and Gohan during their childhood's and it was not something to be proud of. He would have to thank Piccolo the next time they bumped into one another; but when that would be was unknown.

"Is daddy going to be staying or will he have to go?" Ringo asked curiously. She sounded a little worried and somewhat upset. Her brown eyes became watery and a few tears welled up.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily. She wished she could answer her daughter but that was unknown. Goku left earth so often and so suddenly it was hard to tell anymore.

Goku approached Ringo and knelt down in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder "Its true I will have to leave at some point in the future. But Earth is my home and I plan on staying here for as long as you want me to" he said kindly.

Ringo's face lit up and she hugged her father tightly. As much as she had learned from her mother his responsibility as guardian of earth she was very lonely without a father.

Goku patted her head gently and placed one hand on her back. Despite only just meeting her for the first time he got a good feeling from his daughter.

Chi-Chi was rather touched by all this. Their connection was strong and she was very interested in his lifestyle. They would get to know each other as time went on and would hopefully look up to him as a role model.

"So Ringo-chan. You have any friends you hang out with?" Goku asked kindly with a curious tone. He wanted to know more about his daughter and what kind of life she lived when he was not around.

Ringo nodded "Yeah. I like hanging out with Trunks, Bulla and Pan. I don't like hanging out with Gohan and Goten much coz they too noisy" she explained.

Suddenly an uneasy expression spread across Chi-Chi's face and she became anxious "Ringo could you go check on your brothers I think they may be getting into mischief" Chi-Chi said sternly.

Ringo nodded and went outside to keep an eye on her brothers. She was pleased to meet her father but was curious to know why her mother was suddenly so hesitant.

Goku waited till she left and then said "Cute kid" in a proud tone. It was no surprise that she resembled Chi-Chi in appearance but seemed to be more like her in personality too which was a shame.

"She sure is but can be a handful at times. I don't mind her hanging out with them but I can tell she see's Trunks as more than just a friend" Chi-Chi said worriedly.

"She likes Trunks?! Does Vegeta know I mean he can be a moody person but he is very protective of his kids" Goku said worriedly. No wonder Chi-Chi had been eager for her to stop talking.

Chi-Chi smiled in amusement "Believe it or not he actually encourages it. Its Bulma who is actually sceptical about them. But they still keep seeing each other".

This was a lot for Goku to take in. First he had learned he had a NEW daughter he had never heard of before; now he was finding out she was crushing on Vegeta's son. What a day this was for him.

Suddenly he felt a hand intertwining around his own in an affectionate manner. He turned to see Chi-Chi moving closer to him in a seductive manner.

"I missed you Goku" Chi-Chi said fondly taking his hand. It was hard to be a woman and not be able to appease her needs without her husband; not only that she missed his company.

Goku smiled gently "I missed you too Chi-Chi. It's been too long since I was home" he said lovingly stroking her fingers. As much as he enjoyed saving the world and hanging out with his friends he missed the company of his romantic companion.

Chi-Chi moved closer to him and kissed him lovingly. It had been a long time since she had last seen him and missed his touch and scent. She closed her eyes slowly wanting to enjoy the moment.

Goku placed his hands on her waist and returned her kiss lovingly. She still smelled as sweet as before and her scent was still incredible. There were many women in the world but only this one could make him feel this alive.

Eventually Chi-Chi pulled away slowly and a small smile spread across her face "Welcome home Goku" she said affectionately. Sometimes it took a more intense expression to show how much she cared about him.

Goku cupped her cheek with his hand gently "Glad to be back Chi-Chi" he said tenderly. He loved her welcome home gestures as much as he loved her personality and loving heart. It seemed that this time his stay on earth would be a bit more interesting than usual which pleased him a great deal.


End file.
